


Like Ice

by CaptainStormChaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Drug Use, F/M, Human Lucifer, Human Ruby, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainStormChaser/pseuds/CaptainStormChaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica was like honey. Sweet, fulfilling.<br/>Ruby was like poison. Bitter, burning him from the inside out.<br/>Lucifer was like ice. Cool, refreshing. But also able to harm as easily as heal.</p>
<p>The story of how Sam passed between two lovers and stayed with one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Ice

Jessica was like honey. Sweet, fulfilling.

They met in college.

Being with Jess had been easy. Nice. Pleasant.

Sam could feel the crawling feeling beneath his skin after they were together for almost a year and a half.

Their lovemaking was gentle, sensual, generous. They took care to ensure the other was pleasured, caresses up sides and cuddling afterwards.

He was working towards a law degree, and she was in nursing school. They could easily have a happy life together, white picket fence and apple pie.

Sam could play the dutiful husband, be a good father for their 2.5 kids and probably die in his sleep at 79. They could be... Normal.

It was these thoughts that kept him awake at night in their bed. Jessica asleep beside him, blonde hair splayed out on her pillow and kissing Sam sweetly when they parted ways to go to classes the next day, at lunch together, and then again before bed.

He left in early November. It was the middle of the night. Jessica didn't wake up. Sam packed everything he owned into his car and just left.

She texted him in the morning, thinking he had gotten an early start. She texted again around 11 to see where he wanted to go for lunch. She called when he didn't answer.

She might have called the police, reported him missing, if he hadn't notified the school he was dropping out. The letter from Stanford detailing everything that they had done to remove him from school arrived at their apartment four days after he left.

Jess left him messages, asking him to come back so they could talk about it, apologizing for whatever she could have done, begging him to answer the phone.

Sam felt guilt in his gut, twisting and writhing, when he listened to them already from halfway across the country.

* * *

Ruby was like poison. Bitter, burning him from the inside out.

She was almost the complete opposite of Jess. She was tiny, dark hair and eyes that drew him in.

He met her at a party. He didn't know anyone there, he just went in. Ruby was sitting with a few others, razor blade, small plastic bag, and a plastic cup containing some form of alcohol in front of her.

She coaxed $20 out of him, and Sam snorted the line of fine white powder presented to him on the streaked glass surface of the host's coffee table.

It burned, and Sam fought the immediate urge to sneeze violently.

Ruby noticed his discomfort, passing him her drink. The high of the coke kicked in after a few minutes. He was euphoric. The two of them ended up fucking right there on the couch. It didn't matter that there was a roomful of drunk and/or high people around them.

Some even cheered them on.

Sam felt powerful.

What they had became a routine. Sam slept in her apartment, taking whatever odd jobs he could get, and sometimes she would bring home a bag of blow. They would get high with Ruby's friends, wake up at noon the next day.

It was violent. It was destructive. It was unpredictable and volatile.

Sam felt like he was drowning, Ruby watching with that grin while he struggled for air. Where Jessica would dive in herself to save him, Ruby would just wait for him to die before she continued with her life.

Their affair ended differently from that which Sam had with Jess. They fought, yelling and swinging. Sam punched a hole in the wall, and then he started packing. Ruby shoved him onto the bed, riding him in what was probably a final gambit to get him to stay, though her pride would never allow her to say.

Sam drove off, significantly worse off than when he had met Ruby.

Without Ruby, he had next to no source for drugs. So he got clean.

With withdrawal came chills, headaches, unreal pain, and the ever present need to use. By the end of the week it had taken for the effects to begin dull, Sam had almost completely chewed away his fingernails, anxiety attacks an expected occurrence. The second week was miserable. The third, it got better.

* * *

Lucifer was like ice. Cool, refreshing. But also able to harm as easily as heal.

They had hooked up at a bar in Detroit.

The man had seemed dangerous. But also kind. His smiles were sincere, though words slid off his tongue like oil.

It was a good night, spent in Luke's apartment. The blond didn't do a lot in ways of preparation, whispering in Sam's ear how he wanted him to feel it for days.

Sam's first instinct was to spread out on his stomach, a thing to be used. Luke had told him to roll over, wanting to see him.

Sam got up before Luke and showered. His host was in the kitchen when he came out in his clothes from the night before, making eggs.

They ate in silence. Luke was wearing glasses that he hadn't been the night before, frames somewhere between Atticus Finch and a hipster.

When they were done, Sam said he should probably go. Lucifer gave him his number, telling him to call if he ever wanted to "hang out" again.

They saw each other again within the week. Ran into each other in a convenience store. Sam asked Luke if he wanted to grab some coffee.

Sam learned to appreciate the feeling of a lip piercing on the shaft of his cock. Learned to enjoy the taste of menthol cigarettes and whiskey on Luke's breath. Learned to love him, with his dry sense of humor and sarcasm.

They were happy. They had fun together, going out and sharing sweet, brief kisses and holding hands and then going home and having hot and heavy sex that was loud and incredible and made the neighbors slip increasingly upset notes in the mailbox.

Sam asked him about his tattoos, one such night when they lay in bed in the afterglow.

The admittedly clichéd angel's wings on his shoulder blades, the Latin phrases written out on his hip. Sam traced them with his fingertips and lips.

Sam felt himself falling for the other man, but he didn't stop himself. He gave in.

Jessica would have saved him. Ruby would have laughed. But Lucifer, oh he was the water pulling Sam under. Sucking him into an embrace and keeping him close.

But if Sam had to choose any way to drown, he thought this might be an alright way to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's what I did today. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think. <3


End file.
